


A Night Home Alone

by TheCreatorOfStuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfStuff/pseuds/TheCreatorOfStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Sans/f!reader</p>
<p>Smutty or nah: smutty</p>
<p>length: 3333 words</p>
<p>This is one of the best fanfics I personally think i have ever written. I hope you guys like it. I didn’t add very much description for the readers body, I tried to make it as neutral as possible for all the lovely people with vaginas. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Home Alone

It was a nice quiet night in the underground. There was a soft sound of rushing water through the window from the river north of the home. You sit around bored and tired while the brothers were out. You turn all the lights in the house down low, basking in the dull yet brilliance light essence of the ever constant Christmas lights reflecting off the snow. Once the lights were down the clothes slowly slipped off your skin. the cold air from the open windows breezed against your skin, goosebumps spreading over your arms. No one could see you, even if they could the dark would shield everything that you viewed as an imperfection.

You left your clothes trailing behind you. You were slow to take them off, as if you were practicing. You were in no rush to get completely naked. You move slowly, feeling your smooth, freshly shaven legs slide together as you walk. you hear the sound of fabric rustling and collapsing onto itself as you continue to slide out of them. Your shirt was the first to go. the comfortable fabric prison taking refuge on the cool hardwood floor. Your feet slip onto the first step of the stairs, your bare toes curling into the shag carpeting of them.

It was actually a rather nice feeling, the silence, the lack of spaghetti smell, the darkness. The further you continued up the stairs the darker it became. The more comfortable you became with your own body. When you reached the top step of the stairs your finger hooked through the a loop on your shorts and you rolled your shoulders back a little. Your hips sway back and forth as you bite your lip. You bend down a little, your other hand resting on your knee, as you slide back up, your hand ran against your inner thigh through the fabric prison that covered half of your thighs. Your ass continues to swing as your hand finally rests on the button. You fidget with that for a while, finding it was much harder to do with one hand than what you have read many times over.

Once your pants were unbuckled the whole experience was much easier. Your thumb, which was now free, slipped in the other back loop of your shorts. You slipped them past your ass, a nice view would have been given to anyone who had been there at the time, but there wasn’t. It was a shame. It was getting heated in the chilly home and the only one there was you. You rest your ass on the top stair. You think for a moment before pulling your shorts down to your knees, your hands feeling against your smooth skin as they trailed along. You let your shorts drop the rest of the way as they hung loosely on your knees, falling when you stand again. You turn, your hands resting where you ass originally was. A foot lifted from the fabric around your ankles. the other one kicking back. sending the pair of shorts flying down the stairs.

You let out a giggle. the inside of your finger tips pressing to your mouth as if you were at risk for someone hearing you. You slide your hand from your lips, to your jaw, down your neck. Your hand slips over your breasts as you lick your lips again. your hands both rest on the back of your legs as you slowly start to straighten up without bending again. Knowing you were alone made you feel secure, You start to imagine what it would feel like if… these hands that have been feeling all over you were someone else’s. Sans. Your face flusters when you think of the short lazy skeleton. His humor has always tickled your funny bone. You were in the middle of thinking when you felt a soft, warm breath escape from between your lips, the sound was pleasing to even yourself.

You surprised even yourself as you moaned. Your face continued to blush, your hands on the soft plush ass. It felt nice in your hands. You add pressure to your fingers. Firm. You smile a little, now you rested in your favorite panties. Your breasts still being held back by the constricting bra overground society had gotten you accustomed to wearing despite the discomfort. Well not for long. You let your arms rest for a moment before reaching around fingers automatically unclasping the small clips from each other. You slowly start to pull your bra off and let the twins sit in their natural position. You hang the underwear by its strap on the corner of the stair case railing. Now all that you were left in was your panties. the soft fabric would feel so nice being taken off by someone else.

You make your way into the bathroom, it was nice that the brothers added one to their home just for you. You keep a stock of scented candles in the cabinet under the sink in case of emergencies. This wasn’t really an emergency, but it fit the mood. You struck a match, soon the scents of cinnamon and gingerbread filled the room. You looks in the mirror and your reflection in the dim lights. Your nipples stood shortly on their own, you run your hands over your breasts and you can feel the little nubs against your hands. Your press them together, it wasn’t a very impressive sight but it still felt sexy to do. You let out another small breath as one of your hands rolls itself down your stomach and between your legs.

You watched yourself from the mirror, the candles soft orange glow setting over your body and your fingers pressed and felt against the wet fabrics of your panties. Your fingers barely touched them but you still quiver under your own touch. Of all nights to become adventurous with your body, you regret doing it while the brothers were out together. Oh how you craved to feel their cold bony hands crawl over your soft fleshy pink skin. You wanted to get played with.

You pinch one of your nipples between your thumb and forefinger as the hand exploring further below continued to rub the fabric. Your fingers felt hot between your legs and all you could think about what a little more than being bent over the sink you were in front of and getting rammed into by a certain skeleton. You whimpered to yourself, Your face was completely red until it reached the tips of your ears and it was getting harder to hold back your noises.

Suddenly your head turns to the sound of rushing water. Already hot and steaming water started to fill the tub. You look surprised and dazed by your mid masturbation interruption. How did that happen? You contemplate backing away and out of the room but that would be cowardice. You take a deep breath, stepping towards the bathtub, the curtain closed. You count to three before you rip curtains open. Nothing was there.

When you turn around you jump at least three feet in the air. The shorter of the two skeleton brothers was leaning against the doorway. His hands was in his pockets and one of his eye was completely black, the other was shining a vibrant blue. You immediately reached for the closest thing next to you to cover with, luckily you had been gifted with a towel directly to your left. Though your body still tingled from your touch and your brain was still fogs from the distorted, sinful thoughts of him, you are filled to the brim with pure embarrassment. This wasn’t the way you had wanted him to see you like this. You held the fluffy towel against your body only to be confused when you hear a deep chuckle that you had been so used to hearing when there was a punchline to what he was about to say.

“Heh, fancy meeting you here huh? I mean it’s not like there’s anything that literally lead me here or anything.” he shrugs. He was missing his jacket, he didn’t take his eyes off you when he shifted to the other side of the door frame slowly.

“I-I thought you and papyrus… “ you managed to stammer out.

Sans only got closer to you. He shrugs again when you mention papyrus. “He’s gonna be okay. I already read him his bedtime story over at the blooks homes. I decided to pop in for a visit but I didn’t know you already had plans.”

You fluster again. “Well…” you hesitate slightly. “I didn’t really plan to,” you grip the towel tighter against your nervous, shaking body, the sound of the water still going filled the silence.

Sans himself looked nervous, a few beads of sweat formed on his skull. Magic was a wonderful and confusing thing after all. You look over him and you can tell that he was scanning you over. You start to feel self conscious since he couldn’t seem to find his voice anymore.

Finally he managed to say something, you could just know it was going to be a pun. There wasn’t any way there wouldn’t be a pun! “I.” he started out, pausing. And then he sighed.

You look at him with confusion, not sure if there was something wrong, It had to do with this whole situation didn’t it? You start to panic and you can feel your heart start to pound in your chest.

“I have a boner” he lets out another chuckle, this time much more awkward than the last.

You froze where you stood and you could feel the heat rush back into the tips of your ears. It was like a headrush, all the blood seemed to collect in your face to the point where it was hard to conceal. You eyes flash downwards to do a double take on him. There was indeed a large mass that seemed to be emitting light from the inside of the skeletons shorts.

You bite your lip. This was what you were waiting for all night, a rush of adrenaline and lust. Still, you don’t know how to react so you simply nod. You scold yourself, nodding was stupid, surely he would have no idea how hard you want him to ram his dick inside. He could have no possible clue on how fast you want him to drill into you for hours or how many different things and different positions you want to try with him.

You move closer to him, his glowing eye taking a moment to flick up at your face. Your grip softens on the towel and you allowed him to slowly reach up and run his hand against yours and he takes it from you. He stared up and along your body. Your panties seemed to be distracting him. You take a step back, the only problem was that there was a tub behind you, forcing you to move into a sitting position. He smirks and you could see his magic eye glow even brighter than before.

Sans lets out another rasp chuckle. You feel something along your back slipping around your arms. A gasp escapes your lips as you turn your head to look back. Sans did have quite the unfair advantage. Tentacles raised out of the hot steaming water. They grabbed along every one of your limbs. Sans’s magic hold your arms behind you while you can feel the slippery, wet magic holding you down and spread your legs a bit. You are at a loss for words and your mouth hangs open. You were confused as to why, not that you were complaining.

Sans looks over you, tied up by his own magic, a blue tongue slides out of his mouth and licks over the surface of his teeth. He continues to move towards you slowly. He places a finger under your chin, pushing your jaw up back to your face and tilts your head back Sans stood like this for a while, looking over you. One of his hands move up your arm as he tilts his head down towards yours.

You widen your eyes, you hadn’t killed anyone this timeline, but you had a feeling in your gut that this was another one of his tricks, his traps. Despite the fear rushing through your body you leaned forwards to try at meet him. You could only go so far before you were pulled back by the tentacles again. The hand on your shoulder slips downwards, his fingers softly glide over your skin, purposely missing your nipples, adding soft pressure as they circles the areola and continues downwards. You continued to shiver, the feeling of barely getting touched put you on the edge and it was hard to fight back a moan. Finally you couldn’t hold it back, your face was right in his when you turn your head up a little and lets out a squeaky breath.

Sans smirks are your response. “That, was so hot” he licks his teeth again, his face merely inches from yours, but before you could try to close the distance between you he dives his head down. His tongue started to attack the surface across your neck. Your head instantly turns upwards, giving him more space. Sans’s hand continues lower until it met up with his other at the hem of your panties. He chuckles against your neck his fingers slipping between your opened legs and rubbed against you. You let out another moan, shaking under his touch, you almost fall back into the water but you’re supported by his magic.

“You’re so wet” He mumbles against your skin. You let out a squeal. He pressed his teeth into your skin, digging in slightly where his tongue had previously been. One of his hands starts to mess with his own shorts. dropping them to the floor. You look down and let out another gasp, you really weren’t expecting that. He was a small skeleton, though magic was still a wonder to you. In all honesty It would be as big as you wanted it to be, all you needed to do was ask him.

You lick your lips and let out a whimper. He notices your horny distressed state, you were close to drooling even.

“What do you want” He moves to whisper in your ear. Another chill shooting down your spine.

You whimper again “f-fuck me,” you tell him, you were almost begging with your voice.

His grin grew wider, wider than normal as he started to stroke him. “‘Aight. You asked for it.” his free hand tugged at the center of your panties, moving them over to the side. You watched him, sure he was going to pull away at the last moment…. He wasn’t really going to do it right? You arched your back as he pressed the head of his massive magic cock against your lower lips. He was doing it. You could feel him press inside you, your walls opening up and closing around him. He moved slowly, watching your face, making sure that he didn’t hurt you.

You could feel his magic pulsating as he entered you, slipping inside easily thanks to your soaking pussy. The magic tentacles around your arms and legs pulled more, opening you up to him even more. You bite your lip and let out rough jagged breaths. Sans loomed over you, as you sat along the rim on the bath tub.

He speaks up again one of his hands reaching over and pressing softly against your face “Heh, looks like you’re a little on edge there.” He lets out a chuckle as he continued to rock his hips against you, waiting for something, anything to tell him you wanted more.

You squeak out, not fighting against the binds around you. “m-more. wreck my body please. oh god.” you let the words rush out of your mouth. The words you’ve been thinking all night long as you ridded of your clothes along the floor. He smirks. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear from you. The binds pull tighter at your limbs, pulling you back a little over the still steaming bath water. His hands gripped tightly at your hips, digging into your skin as he sped up. His dick filled you up, pressing against your insides like there was no where else to go. You could feel it pressing against your cervix with every rough thrust into your hot body.

You shut your eyes tightly and arch your back. The steam formed around your body, only seeming to get even hotter with every moan escaping you. Sans’s magic purges its way through you, throbbing against your inner walls as they squeezed against him. You force yourself to open an eye through the pleasure, which was, to put simply, magical. You look up at his face, his own stained blue as he gripped tight at your hips. he pulled at your body every time he pulled his massive cock out of you, only to pull you closer and ram it back in. You both were on the edge already, trying to see who would be the first to finish.

It wasn’t long before you both were sweating moaning messes in the dark room, still illuminated by the candles everywhere. Sans’s movements started to become rigid and out of control and you knew he was about to give in. He gulps, a few more moments and he pulls himself out, spraying your hot sweating body with a glowing blue cum. He twitched in the air as he pants. He looks down at you. Your tongue hung out of your mouth and you looked at him with half lidded bedroom eyes.

he licks his lips. He can’t leave you to be unsatisfied. The tentacles around your legs gives some slack and sans starts to pull your soaking wet panties down. He kneels down, his knees on the bathmat. You open your legs a little bit for him. There’s a shock to your system when you feel his slimy tongue sliding up your labia. His tongue slips between and inside to get your full flavor. he closes his eyes, his hands resting on the inside of your thighs, holding them apart.

His tongue moved along swiftly, filling you up inside just as he previously did only he had more control. moving it along and pressing against your sweet spots. You let out a small squeak when you felt his tongue leave you, only to arch your back higher and gasp loudly. “Oh god!” you were close to screaming it out. his tongue had pressed against your clit, moving around it in circles. This pressed you over the edge and a few seconds passed and you finally got one of your hands back from the binds. Your toes curl tightly and you could feel a burning heat at the bottom of your feet. You rush your hand to the back of his skull, trying to grip on but to no avail. There was no option of being quiet now as you let out a loud screaming moan. His name filling the otherwise empty house as you came.

Your body twitched and you panted again. Sans smiled and slowly lowered you into the hot water. “Get some rest.” he moved to whisper in your ear as he grabbed his shorts. “And I’ll see you tomorrow.” the tip of his tongue ran up behind your ear. You rested in the water and the tentacles disappeared. Sans slowly backed out of the room and again you were alone. At least you thought this time it was real, though a part of you hoped you weren’t. You finish the bath your body seemed to be glowing, though of course that could have just been the sec. You look at yourself in the mirror and you wink at your reflection.


End file.
